


Neither law, nor love, nor Corona

by Quarantined Fëanor (Kalendeer)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comic strips, Crack, Fëanor is quarantined in Formenos, Gen, Ninjaredhel, canon compliant finwean dumb behaviors, corona humor, cosplay gone wrong, fake screenshots, now with some Finarfin inside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalendeer/pseuds/Quarantined%20F%C3%ABanor
Summary: On orders from the Valar I, Fëanaro Curufinwë Therindion, am now confined in my home of Formenos.That's not going to stop me.
Comments: 258
Kudos: 162





	1. Day 1: The laundry




	2. Day 2: Sorting my collection




	3. Day 3: Teaching from home - Edain expert




	4. Day 4: Doodling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “small doodle” is of course Jenny Dolfen’s [“Oath of Fëanor”](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.etsy.com%2Ffr%2Flisting%2F216918535%2Foath-of-feanor-signed-giclee-print%3Fshow_sold_out_detail%3D1%26ref%3Danchored_listing&t=YWE4OTQ0YjdjY2ZjNWRiZjlmMjBjZDI5ZTFjYTZlYmExYWU3NWY4ZCxJQjRpemZPbg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtjUjQSZU48IhpElQWHjSfw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fquarantined-feanor.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F613646077699276800%2Fthe-small-doodle-is-of-course-jenny-dolfens&m=1). Speaking about Jenny Dolfen, she is currently doing a serie of painting to lighten up people in times of corona.
> 
> Shout out to all the kind artists who keep giving us happy content in those difficult times: THANK YOU!
> 
> If you like my work and want to support me, please give a chance to my stories <3 I always love to have new readers on the [Big WIP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594394), but I also have smaller stories! Tonight's fav: [some gratuitous fluffy fluff with teen!Fëanor and Irmo!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016553)


	5. Day 5: Writing to Finarfin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If you like my comic strips, please consider reading my other stories as well! Thank you!


	6. Day 6: Finarfin receives the letter

I unfortunatly do not have a costume for Finarfin lol.

Want some more Finwean family drama? [Read the Staff Dancer!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866430/chapters/36962853)


	7. Day 7: Bonuses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Various bonuses that have been posted on Tumblr.

~*~

~*~

**[magicalrainicorn](https://magicalrainicorn.tumblr.com/) asked: Hey, just wanted to tell you that this blog is pure gold, I can't get enough of it. I'm glad I found it, absolutely made my day!**

****


	8. Day 8: Letter from Fingolfin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No strategic supplies were wasted to make this strip, the mask and gloves were old leftovers!


	9. Day 9: Answering an anon ask

Someone hasn’t learned his fandom lexicon yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End note disclamer: This is just a joke, the rule here is "ship and let ship". No ship bashing will be tolerated in the comments. Thx!


	10. Day 10: Social experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guest star Nerdanel + guest star my cat.


	11. Day 11: Old memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New strip! Original post and comment reproduced with the authorization of their original poster :)

[first-son-of-finwe](https://first-son-of-finwe.tumblr.com/post/614640532960034816) said:

> Headcanon of the day: Nerdanel 100% sculpted Feanor nude. He thought it would be a sexy, erotic experience…but it was actually just him standing in a rather cold workshop in one position for hours on end with his wife telling him to stop moving every time he moved.
> 
> She did thank him at the end of it though :)
> 
> The resulting piece was deemed too scandalous for general viewing.

***

[Bluehair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehair/pseuds/bluehair) said:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to support me? I've just reached 100k on[ my big project](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594394/chapters/33729480)! Come and have fun with us! Is these times of lockdown, there are few things making me as happy as receiving comment on this fic :)


	12. Day 12: Keep out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My big fic, [A Feast of Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594394/chapters/33729480), is now over 100k!!! Come have fun with me <3


	13. Day 13: Keep out (2)

[Altaiel](https://altaiel.tumblr.com/post/615109711560310784) said : Fëanor: What…. what are you doing? Maedhros: *slightly panicked* What? Me? Oh…. definitely not teaching Celegorm’s eagle to fly letters to Fingon. Not me. Nope! *hysterical laughter* Fëanor: Okay… this seems suspicious, but okay.

[Stormxpadme](https://stormxpadme.tumblr.com/post/615113534279467008) said: The real question is though, did he read them first. Because, ya know, Feener, you really deserve all those pictures in your head then.

Fun fact, this paper DID smell awfull. I don’t know what chemicals they put in it but damn that was horrid.


	14. Day 14: Bonuses (2)

Various bonuses that have been posted on Tumblr.

***

[scandalousladysuggestion](https://scandalousladysuggestion.tumblr.com/post/612804006248579072/practice-social-distancing-by-being-exiled-from):

> Practice “social distancing” by being exiled from the king’s court for your unseemly, debauched, and scandalous behaviour. 

[@feanope](https://tmblr.co/mNS2zyDSymOQqUEJMczx7SQ)

> #:D#Feener being smug 10/10#feanor wearing facemasks years after just out of spite#so that manwe can’t see his face#Feanor wearing facemask with the silmarils before they were stolen#pls somebody take away my laptop from me

***

[@huanhoundofvalinor](https://tmblr.co/m_qk2oL-SXLbYmCSuHkTX_A) said : 

> quarantinedfeanor you make the best posts they brighten this time of quarantine like the ships brightened Losgar 
> 
> ***

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you all for your support, if you like my strip, I would be very happy for some comments on my writing <3


	15. Day 15: Pineapplegate

@elwenn-dreaming said : _I’m sure noldor invented Hawaiian pizza_

*******

Feanoriel said : _this is a disappointment for real_

clumsycri said : _Don’t fear, it was Melkor_

__

Feanoriel said: _Making grandparents all over Italy cry bitter tears of disappointment, smh_

***

gloomycamomile said : _That’s why Namo cursed you! You, hygion!_

***


	16. Day 16: Pasta necklace

**With bonus Nerdanel:**

Me finding out far too late the huge typo


	17. Day 17: Pasta Necklace (2)

**elwenn-dreaming** : Teleri in the background…

**elwenn-dreaming** :

This is pasta!

Plaited spaghetti necklace, I dare you to do better Fëanor!   
Even your silmarils can’t top that!

The finest noldor jewelry coupled with a delicate red tint on one end,   
slowly fading in a golden shade on the other.   
The finest pasta materials were used, as well as a high quality bolognaise.

***

**lost-in-tolkiens-universe** : I’m late as always BUT true art takes time!

I used five spaghetti to braid this and another one for the celtic knot that perfectly fits the backround motive:   
Callanish, painted by me so it is part of the artwork itself!!

But still not as pretty as my own creations.


	18. Day 18: Pasta necklace (3)

**elwenn-dreaming said:**  
I should have deposited a copyright for braided spaghetti. Now the Noldor are stealing it. 

***

 **@aro-kai said:**  
What a fun challenge, kinsman!  
Of course, the Teleri are more inclined to knots and braiding  
(seafarers that we are!) so it is only natural that we would  
discover such a thing first, but your creations  
are quite lovely as well! I hope you enjoy my squid, ropes,  
and penguin as much as I enjoyed this craft! 

#you know Fëanor#some of us seem to dislike you for your temper  
#say it’ll destroy the lot of us one day#but I simply can’t see it!  
#you might be a little arrogant and entitled#and possesive of your projects  
#and you do have a temper#but then you go and do things like this!  
#just making the world a brighter place :)#enjoy your crafting and privacy kinsman! 


	19. Day 19: Keep out (3)

***

Bonus Ninjaredhel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you liked my cracky cosplay, leave a comment!


End file.
